


Breaking logic

by panic_at_the_everywhere_100



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panic_at_the_everywhere_100/pseuds/panic_at_the_everywhere_100
Summary: You took the only thing I am good at now I have nothing left.





	Breaking logic

**logans pov:**

**"** roman you have vocab cards" too asked logic.

"I do so what if I do it's non of you business is it Logan" shouted Roman.

"You stole my thing so it is my business "says Logan Trying to keep his composer."

Well then you should change you the least populer character and you know it" shouted Roman.

"Ok then if that how you feel I am outty 50000" says Logan holding back tears.

Logan hose in his room and starts crying on the floor. " ~~ **hello Logan"**~~ what do you want deciet" asked Logan.

Pattons pov:

"Kiddo that was rude" said Patton. "Why does it matter he won't care anyway"

shouted Roman screaming at the top of his lungs. "He still has fellings he just hides them princey"said virgil.

"He does" ask Roman slightly confused. "Yeah he does kiddo I can feel his sadness from here"said Patton.

"We should check on him" said virgil slightly worried.

"Why" asked Roman. He's  vunrabule to the dark sides" said virgil very worried.

"Lets hurry then" says Patton

Deciet pov:

It's working he's listening to me this worked out perfectly.

  ~~ **lets go meet the other dark sides Logan.**~~  

"ok deciet lets go meet them" said Logan.  ~~ **teleoprtes to darks side mind place. "So do you like it logan".**~~  

"I do like it deciet"said Logan "you brought one of them here dee" said malice 

~~**deciet whispers in his ear "I triked him so great him nicely and we can get the info we need"says deciet** ~~

**.**

_** WHAT DO YOU THINK DECIET DID TO LOGIC COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK HE DID AND WHY HE DID IT BYEEEEEEEEEEEE ** _

 


End file.
